No Strings Attached
by AwesomeKiwi
Summary: Have you ever been told the legend of the String of Fate? A red string attaches two soul mates, no matter distance or age. In fact, that's not even a legend. Two brothers, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, they can actually see the strings and who they're attached to. Unfortunately, knowing who you're going to fall in love with has its downsides. Couples listed inside!
1. Restless Search… For a Job

**AN: I own nothing! Otherwise, Hetalia would be soap opera material!**

**Before we get started, I just wanted to point some things out;**

**This is yaoi with some Nyotalia/Genderbending. Flame if you want, just don't expect me to answer.**

**This has been badly written during summer vacation at 4 AM. **

**There are Ocs used. (Just two unless I add my friends)**

**Also, here's a list of the couples! C:**

**Major- GerIta (Germany/LudwigXItaly/Feliciano)**

**Major-ish- Spamano (Spain/AntonioXRomano/Lovino)**

**Slight- Giripan (Greece/HeraclesXJapan/Kiku)**

**Slight- Fem!UsUk (England/ArthurXFem!America/Amelia)**

**Slight-Fem!Franada (France/FrancisXFem!Canada/Madeline)**

**Slight- Pruzeal (Prussia/GilbertXOc!New Zealand/Amiria)**

**Implied- AusHun (Austria/RoderichXHungary/Elizaveta)**

**Implied- RoChu (Russia/IvanXChina/Yao)**

**Implied- Paciaco (Oc!Pacific Islands/KaikaneXMonaco/Angeline)**

… **I think that's it… Sorry for the long note, but now you can enjoy! ^^ Or not. Whichever.**

No Strings Attached

_Have you ever been told the legend of the String of Fate? A red string attaches two soul mates, no matter distance or age. In fact, that's not even a legend. Two brothers, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, they can actually _see _the strings and who they're attached to. Unfortunately, knowing who you're going to fall in love with has its downsides._

_Chapter 1_

_Restless Search… For a Job_

Feliciano sat on his bed, intensely studying his right pinkie finger. The lean Italian couldn't quite compromise the thin, almost transparent, red thread that was tied gently around the slim finger, coiling to the floor and out the bedroom door. He had asked his friend Kiku about it, assuming he'd know considering how smart the Japanese man is. Sadly, when Feliciano explained the thread to him, Kiku simply shook his head, dismissing it as nothing but a dream. Yet, to Feliciano, it was all so real.

"_Feli! Get your butt down here and eat!"_

Feliciano flinched slightly at his brother's abrupt yell, his thoughts shattering as he clenched his right fist and let a wide smile grace his fair face. "Ve, coming fratello!" He answered before dashing down the stairs, following the promising smell of tomato sauce into the small kitchen. Feliciano always enjoyed it when his brother cooked; walking into the kitchen was like walking into a real Italian restaurant. Grabbing two plates and silverware for his brother and his self, Feliciano set the small oak table.

The brothers ate their lunch of Fettuccini pasta in silence. That's how it normally was in the Vargas household; Lovino wasn't much of a talker, and, while Feliciano _loved_ to talk nonstop, he didn't want to make his brother any angrier than he normally is. Swallowing a mouthful of pasta, Feliciano smiled at his brother, who was swishing his cheap wine around in his glass. "Ve, fratello?" Lovino raised an eyebrow, glancing over at his overly happy twin. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk into town with me! We hardly go anywhere together anymore."

Lovino's perpetual frown deepened as he shook his head, making Feliciano pout. "Chigi… Feli, you know I have no time for stuff like that; I have a job, unlike you." Lovino sighed, rising from his seat and quickly placed his dishes in the rapidly filling sink. Feliciano rose from his seat as well, a determined look on his face. "Then," Lovino turned, catching his younger brother's eye. Having his full attention, Feliciano swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll find a job! Then fratello will spend time with me!" Despite the older's protests, Feliciano sprinted out the door, grabbing his house keys, jacket, and scarf on the way out.

The chilling fall air nipped at Feliciano's cheeks. He pulled the collar of his navy jacket up higher, trying to block out the wind. He was glad they lived relatively close to the city. He watched solemnly as couples around him enjoyed the cool weather; laughing, walking hand in hand, snuggling close on benches. Feliciano's hazel eyes traveled back to his finger, back to the thread that was invisible to the world around him. It was bright red, meaning whoever was on the opposite end of this thread, was to fall in love with him. It was nerve wracking for the Italian, trying to find out who his love would be.

"Oi, Feli~!"

Turning sharply, the owner of the voice just barely stopped in time to stop from colliding with Feliciano. Feliciano laughed, quickly masking the serious face he had on moments ago. "Ve~ Ciao, big brother Antonio!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; Tall and tan with a dark mess of curly hair and kind jade green eyes. Also, Lovino's long time love interest.

"Hola, Feli! Long time no see, eh?" The Spaniard laughed, patting Feliciano on the back.

"Actually-"

"Ay, what are you doing here? Shouldn't mi tomate be with you?" Antonio asked, swiveling his head around in search of the older Italian.

"Well, Lovi is-"

"Are you lost Feli? The city is no place for someone so cute! El Jefe will escort you home himself, si?"

Antonio also happened to be more talkative than Feliciano, as surprising as that is. "Toni?" Antonio smiled down at Feliciano. "Si?" He asked, patting the smaller's head while being mindful of the flyaway curl.

Feliciano laughed, "I'm not lost," He assured, causing the Spaniard even more confusion. "I'm here because I wanted to get a job, like fratello!" There was a moment of silence before another large grin lit the Spaniard's face. "Jefe can help with that then," Feliciano smiled enthusiastically, jumping slightly for joy. "Really?" Antonio laughed once more. "Si, si! Mi amigo Gilbert, he has a job opening at his music store!" Feliciano nodded happily without much thought. "That sounds bellisimo!" Ignoring the strange looks they were getting, the two happily raced down the sidewalk; weaving in and out of the crowd.

When Feliciano finally caught up to the Spaniard, he was excitedly chatting with another man in front of "Awesome Tunes" music store. He was pale and somewhat tall; however, he was a little shorter than Antonio. He had silvery hair, despite the fact that he looked no older than Antonio. Said Spaniard looked up when he saw the Italian out of the corner of his eye, waving rapidly. The other man turned his attention to where Antonio was waving, showing Feliciano a pair of strangely bright red eyes. "Ay, Feli! This is mi amigo, Gilbert!" Antonio introduced as Feliciano walked up to them. Gilbert stuck his hand out and smirked, "Ze awesome me iz happy to meet you!" The, what Feliciano guessed to be German, man laughed loudly. Feliciano smiled and politely shook hands with him.

"Mi amigo here owns this store," Antonio said, resting either arm on Gilbert and Feliciano's shoulders. "He'd be more than happy to hire you!" Gilbert in turn laughed loudly, "Kesesesese~ Ja, I've been looking for an employee zince Mr. PrissyPants quit to vork elsevhere…" Feliciano was confused at who " " was and slightly scared of the man, but, he followed the two into the store. "Velcome to mein awesome store!" Gilbert declared, spreading his arms out as if to confirm his point. The store wasn't… magnificent in Feliciano's eyes; blue flecked white walls and navy blue carpet with several different rows of CDs, DVDs, and posters filling the store.

Gilbert led Feliciano to a white counter lined with shiny chrome that held a cash register and several small items while Antonio wondered off, looking at random isles. "All you have to do," Gilbert stated as he glided behind the counter, placing his elbows on the linoleum and resting his head on his pale hands. "Iz stand here, check people out, make zure no one stealz anyzing, und… to…" Feliciano heard a light 'ding' as he followed Gilbert's now blank stare to the door. A young looking girl with tan skin wearing a bright smile on her face that reached her honey-brown eyes, stood at the entrance, fixing her long auburn hair as she chatted happily with a laughing Spaniard.

The Italian turned back to the albino when he heard the other sigh. Then, he noted the red-violet thread the man boasted, tumbling down the front of the counter and snaking up the girls' side, connecting to her own pinkie. Smiling gently, Feliciano chuckled, shaking his head. "Grazi, Mr. Gilbert, but it looks like someone else will want this job more than me." Before Gilbert could muster a question as to why he was backing out of the job now, the tan girl approached the two men. "E-excuse me," She stammered shyly, already having full attention from Gilbert. "I-I'm Amiria. I heard there was a job-" "Ja! Ja, zere iz! Velcome to mein awesome store, frau!" Chuckling to himself, Feliciano decided to take his leave, bidding farewell to Antonio on his way out. Heaving a sigh, Feliciano gave one last glance at the music store before beginning his trudge down the sidewalk. 'So much for that offer.' He thought, pulling his coat collar higher against the chilly wind.

**Chapter 1 is done~ xD Let me know how it was! ( I'll be putting chapters up as they're finished! (:**_  
_


	2. The One

_Chapter 2_

_The One_

Finding a job proved to be much harder than Feliciano had expected. He had been to several different stores, cafés, restaurants, you name it. However, those places seemed to either be not hiring, needed him to know another language, or just wasn't the right job for him. Feliciano walked casually down the sidewalk with his hands buried deep in his coat pockets. He watched as people bid farewell to their companions, heading opposite ways as the dual headed streetlamps flickered on. The Italian chewed nervously on his bottom lip; he didn't want to go home to a normally irked Lovino without a job. He disappoints his fratello enough as it is.

Feliciano watched through store windows as he walked to who knows where, as owners closed up shop or employees equipped with large energy drinks smiled lazily at him as they began opening for late night customers. Feliciano rounded a corner with his head down, concentrating on his foot falls. Maybe it would be best to head home, Feliciano huffed to himself as he crunched through a crisp pile of leaves, Fratello's always mad at me anyway so- The Italian's thoughts were cut short when he bumped into someone much larger than him. "V-ve!" Feliciano gasped, eyes starting to sting with surprised tears. "I-I'm so sorry…! I didn't see you, and I ran into you, and dio I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Feliciano's rambling was put to a stop when the person he ran into cleared their throat. "It iz alright, I vas not paying much attention eizer, I am at fault here too."

Feliciano wanted to look up at the man to see exactly who he had so rudely run into, but his wide brown eyes were transfixed on the little, almost transparent, red bow on the stranger's pinkie and the thread that coiled at their feet. Feliciano couldn't believe his eyes. This man, this complete stranger he had coincidently run into, this was his destined love. Cliché, no? He only wished he could find the courage to look at him. 'D-dio, I almost forgot to breathe… v-ve…'

"Herr…?" Feliciano all but squeaked when a large hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing his eyes to dart to his face. "Are you feeling vell?" Feliciano saw his mouth move, heard his voice, but the words didn't quite reach his brain. He was too busy being lost in the ice blue eyes the owner of the voice had sitting just under the perfectly slicked back hair that sat atop his head. "I vill call help, ja?" That, however, did reach Feliciano's brain, snapping him out of his daze. "No, wait! I-I'm alright!" The Italian cried, instantly regretting the loud tone of voice when the blonde flinched. "Right," The blonde said, dropping his phone back into his pants pocket. "Zen I guess I vill be on my vay…" The blonde trailed off awkwardly, before going to step around the Italian.

Feliciano nervously held up his hand, wanting to call him back, but it dropped back to his side and all the auburn haired boy could do was watch the red string uncoil as the man got farther away. He sighed before turning around. 'Nice going,' He scolded himself, 'That was a one in a million chance, meeting him…! …Ve…' Feliciano turned his head, noting the many closing businesses. The man could have come from one of the few stores behind him; all he had to do was figure out where. And if he'd ever be back. Of course, that would have to wait until tomorrow since it was already half past eleven. Otherwise, Lovino would never let him out of his sight.

When Feliciano returned to the decent sized townhouse, he quickly and quietly squeezed through the door, closing it softly behind him. The house was pitch black, telling the Italian that his older brother was either out or asleep. There, the Italian thought proudly as he tiptoed up the slim staircase, quiet as a mouse, maybe even- _CREAK! _Just as the floorboards announced his presence, the hallway light flashed in his eyes, "Where have you been, fratello?" Feliciano yelped in surprise and looked up to face his obviously irritated brother. "Ve, I was looking for a job," Feliciano answered calmly and happily, "Just like I said I would!"

Lovino stared at his brother unconvinced. "You were looking for a job until two in the morning?" The younger Vargas brother chuckled nervously, "Well when you put it that way…" Feliciano's voice trailed when his eyes met his brother's stern face. Clearing his throat, Feliciano slid around his brother and down the hallway. "Well I'm bushed, fratello, buonanotte~!" Feliciano laughed, stretching as he made his way to his bedroom, only to be blocked by Lovino. "Accidenti, fratello!" The older cursed, making Feliciano jump back slightly. "Where were you, you had be worried, idiota!" Adverting eye contact, Feliciano messed with the back of his auburn hair. "I found my soul mate today…"

Lovino blinked, staring at his brother in silence. "Fratello…" Lovino trailed, studying the other's face. "Dici sul serio…?" Feliciano smiled, nodding happily. His grin soon disappeared when Lovino laughed bitterly, "Don't joke about that, idiota," The older dismissed, turning to go to his own room, "Fratello-" Lovino cast his brother a sidelong glare. "Drop it already, Feli," He sighed angrily before making his way to his bedroom. "Now go to sleep, damnit." Lovino's door slammed behind him, leaving Feliciano alone in the hall. "…Si, of course…"

**Short chapter is short...**

**But yay~ Feli met The One! :D But~ You don't get to meet him until next chapter! (As if you don't already know who it is... xD)**

**Translations:**

**Dici sul serio?: Are you serious?**


	3. Cafe

**Finally, another chapter. -.- I've been freakin busy lately... Sorry everyone! *dodges rotten tomatoes* **

**Also, along the way, there might be hinted Oc!Sicily/CarinaXEgypt/Gupta. Just saying. (He's so adorable... -w-)**

**Here's chapter 3 though! I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Cafe

When Feliciano woke up the next morning, Lovino was nowhere to be found. The younger Italian trudged down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for the day, yet lazily rubbing sleep from his eyes. He tiredly dodged a stray chair as he made his way to the kitchen counter, barely missing the corner with his side. As he reached for the black fridge, Feliciano noticed a single note attached to the fridge door.

_Fratello,_

_I've gone to the tomato bastard's for the day; I won't be back until later in the afternoon-_

Feliciano couldn't stop the tired smile that was plastered onto his face. Of course he would've gone to Antonio's.

_And wipe that damn smile off you face, I'm only at his house because we needed tomato's and the bastard's letting me have as many as I want if I help harvest them. _

_Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone._

_-Lovino._

Looking at the clock, Feliciano's smile just widened. He had all day until Lovino got home! Unless, of course, Antonio kept him busy until tomorrow… Ahem.

Disregarding his previous intention of getting breakfast, Feliciano made a beeline for the front door, throwing on his coat and grabbing his keys before all but running towards downtown.

It wasn't as cold today. There was still that slightly chill breeze that turned Feliciano's ears red, but the sun shone brightly overhead. The Italian hurried to the street corner from last night. He didn't raise his hopes up too much, thinking the German would probably have his own job. Of course, that's what he was going to figure out today. Looking around the corner, he saw it was a dead end street. At the end sat three stores; two on either side of the street, and a larger one in the middle.

Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows. "Ve… Which one?" He sighed to himself before deciding on the smallest of the three, the one to his left. He quickly made his way up to the doors, pushing open the glass and feeling relief as the heat from inside warmed his chilled face. "Ah, welcome, Monsieur~!" Feliciano was greeted by a tall man with long, curly blonde hair and shining violet eyes. The man smiled, flipping his curly locks dramatically. "Is zere anyzing I can 'elp you with~?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. Feliciano smiled, "Ve, si! I'm actually looking for someone!"

The Frenchman smiled back, draping an arm on the Italian's shoulders. "Oui~ Allow grand frère Francis to 'elp zen~!" Feliciano, aside from being a little uncomfortable, was happy the man offered to help. "Si, grazi~!" He laughed. Francis led them to a small, window side table. They each took a seat, the Frenchman resting his stubble covered chin on his palm. "So, describe zis person." The blonde said and the Italian nodded happily, leaving not even the smallest detail of the mystery German.

Francis listened intently until the Italian was finished with his talking. "Ah~ I know just who you are talking about!" He said with a large smile. Feliciano's eyes sparkled with hope, "R-really?" He asked, jumping up from his chair and nearly knocking it over his chair. "Tell me! Tell me, please!" Laughing, Francis stood from his seat. "Oui, oui," He said, trying to settle down the Italian, as he was disturbing the customers. " 'e is actually mon ami's frère. I believe 'e's working as a security guard, over at zhe bookstore." Francis answered. Feliciano jumped happily, giving the Frenchman a large hug.

"Grazi, grazi, grazi!" Feliciano thanked relentlessly, before turning to dash out the door. However, he stopped himself, looking back to the Frenchman. "… Why did you help me, though?" He asked, curious as to why this random stranger gave him advice. Francis chuckled, "Whenever it comes to l'amour, I'll 'elp anyone," He replied. "Of course, if your German doesn't fit ze bill," Francis said with a wink, "I'll be right 'ere~" Feliciano laughed, thanking him once more. "It was nice to meet you, big brother Francis!" The Italian said, leaving through the café doors.

Francis watched him leave. "Onhonhonhon, I've always loved Italians…" His musings were cut short when he received a soft blow to the head. "How many times have I told you, Francis, no flirting with customers, eh?" The girl huffed quietly. Francis chuckled nervously, rubbing his head. "Ah, sorry mon ange, Maddeline, 'e was just so adorable~" That earned him another soft punch.

**Short chapter is short. lD *shot* I'm so sorry! T^T *hides behind Egypt and Prussia* Don't kill me!**

**I hope you enjoyed though!**

**If you did. REVIEW!**

**-FYI, I said that in Belarus' voice. .-**


	4. Author's Note

**Bah... I even promised myself I wasn't going to do one of these...**

**Sorry about the lack of new chapters, writer's block sucks. I also started school last week, and being a sophomore kinda gets in the way of writing as well...**

**Anyone who has any idea's for my next chapter is welcome to share. I want to bring Fem!America into the next chapter and maybe have Italy run into Germany somewhere along the way.**

**I'd expect chapter's to come up slowly from now on though.**

**Sorry about that, readers.**

**~Kiwi **


End file.
